Operación: Unión de hermanos
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: HoroHoro y Ren se ven desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero HoroHoro teme que si su familia se entera, se cree muchos problemas. Pero cuando se entera de un ascenso, decide dejar de ver a Ren, incluso a costa de la tristeza de éste. Podrán unirlos sus hermanas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, es una obra (maestra) de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Advertencias:** leve limen, no es algo significativo.

– – –

_**Capítulo I**_

La oscuridad esconde secretos. Dicen que todos lo delitos importantes ocurren en la noche, que los únicos testigos de los asesinos a sueldo son la luna y las estrellas. Pero no sólo los delitos criminales se albergan en el frío de la noche, sino también las pasiones. Quienes no desean que se los descubra en un acto que podría comprometer, no una nueva vida, sino la vida de los propio involucrados.

Las nubes son las únicas testigos de la danza que llevaban a cabo dos shamanes entre sábanas y colchones. Una cama demasiado pequeña como para albergar a dos cuerpos, se hacía más grande para sus cabezas. Y es que el frío hacía aún más necesario el abrazo al cuerpo desnudo del otro. Generando el calor necesario para que sintieran calor teniendo una sola sábana encima.

Pese a que los dos sentían el gran placer de sentir los labios del otro rozando su piel, el cansancio por el viaje hizo que uno de los dos se quedara profundamente dormido. El compañero de éste no advirtió eso, sino hasta que escuchó un par de ronquidos, débiles pero audibles si se está a sólo centímetros de su rostro. Con un suspiro, él también se quedó dormido.

El viento que corría abrió la ventana de la habitación en la que estaban. El sol comenzaba a hacerse presente en el cielo, pero las nubes hacían que no se distinguiera entre el día y la noche. Copos de nieve siguieron cayendo y unos pocos, elevados por el aire, ingresaron en la habitación, manchando todo de un líquido frío que se derretía cuando tocaba el suelo.

Uno de los dos, el que se había quedado dormido después y que, por dormir de una manera poco acomodada en la cama, de manera que tenía un pie casi fuera de la misma, sintió el gélido viento lo que le provocó un escalofrío. Estaba un poco dormido aún, pero se acomodó y abrazó al ser que tenía al lado. Casi como si se tratara de un oso de peluche, lo acarició y éste, que estaba entre estar dormido y despierto, soltó una sonrisa.

Llegadas las siete de la mañana, el despertador sonó. Su timbre logró despertar al dueño de la habitación, quien abrió los ojos con dificultad. Miró a todos lados e incluso se dio cuenta de a quién abrazaba, pero ni siquiera se ruborizó y se volteó para poder ver el despertador. En cuanto cayó en cuenta de la hora, comenzó a zamarrear a su compañero momentáneo de cuarto para que despertara.

—Ren, Ren —le llamaba el muchacho, sin siquiera terminar de abrir los ojos, pero siendo consiente de que si él no se iba rápido quizá tendría que despedirse de sus beneficios con su familia, siendo que esa era su casa. —Despierta, Ren… Vamos, arriba…

—Cállate, idiota. Cinco minutos más —respondió Ren quitándose la mano del otro muchacho de encima y dando una vuelta. Mas en esa vuelta se cayó de la cama. No sólo se despertó él, sino que el otro chico también lo hizo, al notar que ya no había alguien a quien despertar.

— ¿Ren? —preguntó completamente despierto y estirándose a lo ancho de la cama. —Oh, allí estás —comentó al ver al chino tirado en el suelo. Colocó sus manos bajo su mentón y lo contempló desde arriba de la cama. —No sabía que te gustaba el piso, lo hubiéramos hecho allí si hubieras dicho…

—Ja, ja; muy gracioso, Horo-Horo —comentó mientras se sentaba y lo miraba.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas. Cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro, no fue algo que hubieran planeado, sino algo que simplemente les pasaba. Sus hormonas se agitaron y sintieron un calor que los iba llenando desde el pecho y expandiéndose hasta el resto de sus cuerpos. Acercaron sus caras, centímetro por centímetro, sentían el aliento del otro. Sus labios se fueron acercando, más cerca para poder sentirse mutuamente, pero…

— ¡Horo-Horo! —gritó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

—Es Pirika —dijo por lo bajo el ainu mientras se alejaba de su compañero. —Tienes que irte —comentó después.

Ren se arrodilló y colocó los brazos sobre la cama, para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo Horokeu. Con los ojos casi perdidos, por el sueño ya que no podía ver con claridad, contemplaba al ainu tomando la ropa que estaba esparcida por todos lados. Unos segundos después de juntarla, arrojó las mismas hacia Ren, quien terminó con la cabeza cubierta por su propio pantalón. Pero después de quitárselos de encima, su remera cayó sobre su cabeza, que la tenía cubierta nuevamente.

— ¿Por dónde? —preguntó el chino mientras se vestía.

—No lo sé —contestó nervioso Horo-Horo.

— ¡¿Estás bien? —dijo casi en un grito Pirika.

— ¡Sí! ¡Voy enseguida! —respondió con gritos su hermano, al tiempo que se iba vistiendo y buscando debajo de la cama las prendas que le faltaban.

—Papá te espera en la reunión, ¡no tardes!

—Lo sé, ¡ya voy! —contestó y se volvió a Ren, que estaba parado a un lado de la cama y lo miraba severamente. —Debes irte ya —le dijo.

— ¿Por dónde? —volvió a repetir el chino.

— ¿Por la puerta? Anoche…

—Anoche estaba oscuro y en tu casa todos dormían —interrumpió el muchacho con un tono de voz algo elevado.

— ¿Hay alguien contigo? ¡Escucho voces! —preguntó la muchacha de afuera del cuarto golpeando la puerta.

—Eh… está Kororo —dijo el muchacho y después se acercó a Ren, diciéndole en voz baja: —No grites, o te escucharán…

—Bien —dijo el otro chico llevándose las manos a la cabeza y caminando hacia la ventana, con una gran molestia encima. —Esto fue tú idea, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?

—Pero Kororo estaba en la aldea de los Kuropokkuru y no vendrá hasta esta tarde —comentó Pirika más para sí misma que para su hermano.

— ¡Horo-Horo! —gritó, pero con la voz casi ahogada, Ren, al ver que el chico no se movía y no le daba una solución. —Piensa el algo, ¿o pretendes que salte por la ventana? —interrogó pensando que era una mala idea, después se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa sugerencia.

El ainu lo miró como quien mira a su presa, y es que la idea de su compañero no le parecía tan mala después de todo. Se acercó a él y Ren simplemente retrocedió mientras decía: "no, ni se te ocurra" y otras frases parecidas. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se vio cayendo por la ventana. Gracias a su entrenamiento, logró caer de pie, pero debido a la gran cantidad de nieve, que hubiera amortiguado su caída, perdió el equilibrio cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo blanco. Terminó de cara en el manto blanco, mas logró sentarse con facilidad. Una vez hubo hecho eso, sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

— ¡Ten! —escuchó que le gritaba el ainu desde la ventana mientras le arrojaba una de sus camperas. Tomó la misma y se la colocó, después se marchó y se introdujo entre los árboles cercanos a la casa de Horo-Horo.

Pirika ingresó en la habitación con una gran fuerza, por si acaso su hermano estuviera detrás de la misma, lo que era normal que hiciera. Desde niños han hecho ese tipo de juegos, pero ella todavía no se olvidaba de ellos, y no lograba recordar que no debía de entrar en la habitación de su hermano sin preguntar o avisar antes. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo asomado a la ventana.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. En ese momento comprendió que no había hecho bien en entrar, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, pues estaba adentro de la misma. Simplemente se sorprendió y lo miró como quien mira a un loco. Dado que estaba parado a medio vestir delante de la ventana por la que entraba el gélido frío invernal.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó algo preocupada y acercándose a él.

Horo-Horo se sobresaltó, pero no dejó que se notara más de lo debido, después de todo ya había visto como Ren se escondía y era imposible encontrarlo.

—Saludo a Kororo, te dije que estaba aquí —dijo calmado tras mover la mano de un lado al otro, saludando, supuestamente, a Kororo. Después dio media vuelta y la contempló, no hizo falta que hablara para que ella comprendiera porqué la veía así. Le reprochaba su comportamiento como lo habría hecho su padre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó su hermanita con las mejillas un tanto rojas, pues no le había creído y ahora comprendía que le decía la verdad. Aunque en el fondo la mentira fuera sólo eso, una mentira.

Horo-Horo simplemente le acarició la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Con los ojos miraba si había quedado algo de ropa de Ren tirada en el piso o algo de la suya, puesto que no recordaba siquiera lo que traía puesto antes de la noche anterior. Por suerte, no vio nada, sencillamente algo de su ropa interior, que pateó bajo la cama porque estaba Pirika allí.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se inclinó para tomar su otra campera. Después de ponérsela vio a Pirika, que miraba por la ventana como si buscara algo.

— ¡Vamos, Pirika! —le gritó para sacarla de esa especie de transe en el que se había sumido. Cuando ella lo miró, él siguió diciendo: —Vamos o te dejo encerrada con las ratas de mi cuarto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hermano! —gritó la niña asqueada. Aunque sabía que eso no era verdad, porque ni él podía ser tan mugriento. El simple hecho de que él dijera algo así le asqueaba. Salió de inmediato y Horo-Horo cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, mientras reía por la reacción de su hermana.

– – –

**Nota Final:** Espero que les haya gustado y también quiero sus críticas. Por favor las reviews y gracias por leer. BFDragon fuera paz hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son del genio Hiroyuki Takei

**Advertencias:** se podría decir que hay cosas explícitas, para mí, es nada…

– – –

_**Capítulo II**_

Tras suspirar de alivio, Ren se apoyó en el tronco de uno de los árboles cubiertos de nieve que estaban cerca. Desde allí contempló la puerta de los Usui que se abría y de ella salían Horo-Horo y Pirika, discutiendo como siempre lo veía, en dirección a las casas ainus más cercanas. No sólo suponía, sino que sabía, que iban a la casa del abuelo Usui, como se había acostumbrado a llamarlo. Lo que no comprendía era qué era lo que hablarían, pero según las descripciones que le había dado su amigo últimamente siempre se reunían con él.

En cuanto los vio alejarse, volvió a suspirar de alivio y, apoyado en la corteza del árbol, se deslizo y se sentó en la nieve. El frío del suelo le hizo tiritar, por ello se colocó la campera que le había arrojado su compañero. Más allá de eso, logró ver su propio aliento en el aire, eso le demostró que estaba mal acostumbrado y se preguntó cómo hacía Horo-Horo para poder vivir en ese lugar y salir de mangas cortas, como lo había visto hacer algunas veces.

Después de frotar sus manos, elevó la cabeza y vio las copas peladas de los árboles. A pesar del frío se mantenían allí. Como si esos árboles fueran él y su, ahora, "amiguito", sintió que algo no estaba bien. Una cierta inseguridad lo atacó. Comenzó a dudar de si realmente Horo-Horo lo quería como algo más que un objeto de satisfacción. Por su mente pasaron cosas que nunca antes habían pasado por allí: contempló la sonrisa del ainu y cómo lo miraba, no siempre se dirigía a él con ese aprecio con el que él lo hacía. Sintió que muchas veces, el cariño iba más de él hacia Horo-Horo que de Horo-Horo hacia él.

A pesar de que su mente le hacía sentir eso: que no era otra cosa que el simple objeto de deseo del ainu, su corazón le impidió seguir cuestionando al muchacho. Se auto-convención rápidamente de que sólo eran maquinaciones producto de su inseguridad y de que nada malo había en el corazón de Horo-Horo. Se convenció ciegamente de que Horokeu sentía lo mismo que él. Mas antes de que siguiera deliberando en su cabeza, una voz lo sacó del transe, casi hipnótico, en el que estaba sumido.

—Señorito, ¿está bien? —dijo la voz reconocible de Bason.

— Ah,… sí —respondió Ren, algo confundido, puesto que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Después bajó la cabeza, pero cayó en cuenta de que su mochirei estaba allí y recordó algo que debía de haberle preguntado antes de responder a su pregunta inicial: —Podrías habernos avisado que se acercaba Pirika, ¿o no?

—Mil disculpas, señorito. Pero sabe que no me gusta interrumpirlos a usted y al joven Horo-Horo —respondió algo ruborizado el fantasma. Sí, sé que es un tanto extraño que un fantasma le de privacidad, dado que son espectros semi-transparentes, no se darían cuanta si está o no. Pero Bason no tiene gran interés en la vida íntima de su amo, lo juro como narradora.

— ¿Entonces dónde estabas? —dijo volviendo a su típico carácter exigente y casi egoísta, dado que el pobre guerrero no podría estar en algún lugar que Ren Tao no supiera.

—Fui a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Se lo dije cuando llegó a la casa del joven Horo-Horo anoche…

—Bueno, está bien —dijo Ren. Pero después se puso un tanto rojo, aunque no mentiré, estaba como un tomate. Clavó los ojos en su mochirei y después le preguntó: — ¿Volviste al… a la casa después, o sea, en medio de la noche?

—Claro que no, señorito. Sé lo incómodo que se pone cuando…

—Sí, lo sé —le interrumpió, prácticamente, gritando y muy rojo. Unos segundos después se calmó y sintió que había sido demasiado obvio a la hora de hablar con Bason.

Pese a la vergüenza que sentía Ren, Bason comprendía lo que estaba pasando con él. No porque hubiera sentido lo mismo por alguien de su mismo sexo, sino porque había pasado muchas veces eso entre él y la hija de su superior, pero lo mantuvo en secreto siempre. Por ello no le comentó nada y simplemente le sonrió y se disculpó, porqué se disculpaba, no sabía, pero pensaba que eso era algo bueno en ese momento.

Ren suspiró y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a recordar varias cosas de la noche anterior. Una que otra cara de Horo-Horo, recordaba lo bien que éste la había pasado, pues siempre le decía cosas como "eres el mejor en tu rubro" o insinuaciones que a veces no comprendía del todo. Y es que hay que admitirlo. Horo-Horo es un año mayor que Ren y, a diferencia de éste último, no era virgen cuando comenzó a salir con su mejor amigo.

—Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿está bien?

—Sí, claro que lo estoy. No entiendo porqué mierda preguntas —respondió con descortesía, tratando de evadir lo que le iba a decir su espíritu acompañante, siendo que siempre le repite lo mismo pensando en le bien de su amo.

—Porque lo veo preocupado muy seguido, cuando viene a Hokkaido —respondió algo enojado porque su amo no quisiera decirle la verdad. —Quizá debería de dejar de ver a Horo-Horo.

— ¡Eso no! —gritó sin poder contener sus emociones.

—Pero señorito, ¿no ha pensado que quizá él no sea lo que parezca?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ren algo temeroso, dado que se imaginaba la respuesta y sólo deseaba que Bason no dijera lo que estaba pensando.

—Tal vez el joven Horo-Horo no lo… ame —dijo algo dudoso si calificar como "amor" a los sentimientos de Ren. Pero después siguió: —Quizás él sólo lo quiere… para "relacionarse", ¿me entiende? Lo mira como a quien espera en la noche, como quien espera un juguete, no creo que sea…

— ¡No! —gritó Ren, interrumpiéndolo. —Él hace eso porque… simplemente debe de tener una razón, es Horo-Horo, nunca se entiende lo que hace… ¡Él no me busca sólo por sexo! —dijo. La última frase le salió como un anhelo del alma. Por más que las cosas dijeran que sí, él siempre sostendría lo contrario, incluso enfrentando a Bason.

—Lo siento, amo. No debí decir eso.

—Lamento haberte gritado… —se disculpó Ren más calmado.

Bason se sorprendió demasiado por la respuesta de su shaman. Él rara vez se disculpaba con alguien, rara vez le daba la razón a alguien, ni siquiera su mochirei era más sabio que él. Pero Bason le restó un poco de importancia, aunque reconoció que esa no era una actitud común en Ren, pensaba que las emociones le hacen actuar diferente a como es normalmente.

El chino se supo de pie, dificultado por la nieve, y caminó un poco hacia el bosque desnudo de verde. Miró a cada lado, como buscando a alguien que pudiera verlo; introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de la campera e indicó a Bason que lo siguiera.

— ¿A dónde vamos, señorito?

—A buscar a alguien en especial —contestó sin mirarlo a la cara. El fantasma se encogió de hombros y decidió confiar en él y seguirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes sonde del Hiroyuki Takei-sama, no míos.

– – –

_**Capítulo III**_

Horo-Horo caminó un poco con su hermana al lado. Ella de vez en cuando lo miraba como si estuviera caminando con un completo extraño. Pero él fingía no darse cuenta de ello porque no deseaba explicarle más de lo que debería de saber ella. Además, siendo más chica que él debía de intentar que fuera "por el camino correcto", por eso no podía decirle que su hermano no estaba "siguiendo su naturaleza".

Al llegar a la casa de su abuelo, los hermanos se despidieron y Pirika se alejó de Horo-Horo. La niña tenía que ir a sus clases para rendir un examen muy importante, mientras que su hermano tenía la obligación de quedarse a una reunión importante y, como siempre, tenía el permiso de faltar a clases dado por su maestro, tras hablar un tiempo con su padre.

El muchacho ingresó en la casa en silencio, pues sabía que iba llegando tarde a la cita y que no debía hacer ruido al momento de entrar e interrumpir lo que sea que estén hablando. Atravesó el pasillo largo de la casa, miró en la mayoría de las habitaciones del mismo, dado que siempre confundía los salones. Eran todos iguales para él: todos pintados de un verde muy claro, apenas perceptible, una mesa baja en medio de la habitación, un estante que no cumple una función determinada más que sostener en él un florero con flores y a veces sin ellas. Pero según su abuelo, todas eran diferentes y tenían un clima distinto, ya que en ellas se llevaba a cabo diferentes juntas.

Al final, logró dar con la sala correcta. Era como todas las demás, con la única diferencia de que ésta sí estaba habitada. Alrededor de la mesa estaban sentados los demás jefes de familia de la tribu. En total eran cinco jefes, contando a su padre. Al lado de dos de los jefes estaban dos niños, Horo-Horo los reconoció como los hijos de los mismos y comprendió que esa era su primera junta. En la cabecera de la mesa, estaba sentado su abuelo, y es que éste último es el actual Líder de la Tribu. El más sabio, el más fuerte, el más experimentado, el mejor shaman, todo eso era su abuelo, por lo que su padre alguna vez ocuparía ese lugar y, después de él, estaría Horo-Horo sentado en ese lugar.

Con el sonido de la puerta, los mayores se giraron y contemplaron con severidad al último que llegaba a la reunió. Su padre hizo lo mismo. En ese instante, deseó no haber llegado nunca a la reunión, pero ya no podía simplemente irse y regresar a casa, era demasiado tarde. Tragó saliva e ingresó, los otros dos niños lo miraron como quien mira al hermano mayor y rebelde, con esa mezcla de admiración, respeto y rechazo. Horo-Horo ocupó su lugar al lado de su padre y sonrió a su abuelo. Pero éste no le correspondió.

—Veo que tu hijo al fin se nos une, Oyaji —comentó uno de los jefes. El muchacho se puso un poco rojo, pero no le miró y prosiguió a contemplar el rostro de reproche de su padre.

—Después hablamos de la falta de horarios y disciplina de Horokeu…

—Horo-Horo —interrumpió el chico, quien todavía no aprendía a guardar silencio por demasiado tiempo.

—Sí… ¿Qué? —dijo el anciano cayendo en cuenta de la corrección que le acababa de hacer su nieto.

—Sabes que prefiero que me llames Horo-Horo —se explicó. Su abuelo asintió, pero se podía percibir claramente que no estaba de acuerdo con esa solicitud.

—Si no quiere su nombre, ¿cómo pretendemos que quiera a su tribu? —comentó uno de los niños al otro, lo que provocó un poco de risa entre los dos.

— ¡Silencio! —interrumpió el líder de la tribu. —Ninguno de los dos puede hablar durante las juntas, sólo están aquí para ver, no opinar. Él puede opinar porque ya van diez años que precede y protagoniza las juntas —siguió diciendo al tiempo que señalaba a Horo-Horo. Quien se sintió muy incómodo con eso. El resto de los comentarios era muy común que se los hicieran, tanto que se había acostumbrado. Pero ahora que su abuelo hacía un comentario positivo con respecto a él, se sentía incómodo.

Los dos niños bajaron las cabezas y no hicieron más comentarios, al igual que ninguno de los tres jefes se atrevieron a hacer alguna acotación sobre el estilo de vida de su miembro más importante y joven a la vez. Una vez que notó que todo se hubo calmado, el líder prosiguió:

—Justo ahora estaba por hablar de Horoke…, digo, Horo-Horo —se corrigió al ver cómo lo miraba su nieto, después siguió: —Supongo que tu padre te lo ha comentado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, en unos meses tú dejarás el puesto de líder y mi padre asumirá —respondió con la voz un tanto melancólica.

—Lo que significa que tú asumirás como el jefe de tu familia —completó la idea su abuelo. A lo que Horo-Horo asintió con la cabeza.

A decir verdad, el muchacho no quería ser ascendido a jefe de familia, simplemente porque sabía lo que eso conllevaba. Ya no podría convivir como siempre con los ciudadanos de su pueblo, debería de mandar a todos los miembros, asistir a todas las aburridas reuniones, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que no podría tener una pareja que quisiera, sino hasta el momento de casarse. Los matrimonios eran arreglados, incluso su padre se casó con su madre pensando en ella como una simple extraña. Además, lo que mucho más odiaba, era el hecho de que nunca volvería a ver a Ren. Nunca más lo podría ir a saludar como siempre lo hacía, porque es su deber como jefe de familia vivir por y para la familia, él ya no podría vivir para sí mismo.

Cada vez que recordaba que iba a de dejar de ver a Ren en unos cuantos meses, deseaba que sólo él sintiera el dolor, no Ren. Por eso intentaba desilusionar a su amigo actuando como si sólo lo quisiera a veces y otras veces no. Pese a que ese comportamiento le dolía en el alma, no podía soportar el hecho de que Ren se sintiera mal por su culpa. No podía dejar que él supiera todo porque, conociéndolo, iba a venir a instalarse en Hokkaido y sólo lograría hacer que lo echaran de su aldea, destituyeran o el simple rechazo. No podía dejar que ambos se perjudicaran, por el ciclo común que debe llevar el hijo del jefe ainu, por ello prefería que lo odiara a que lo amara tanto como él lo amaba.

La reunión se pasó lenta y tediosamente. Horo-Horo simplemente miraba alrededor, pero no estaba prestando atención. Sólo podía pensar en la imagen de Ren y sentir la tristeza de que tendrá que irse hoy y que no podrá volver a verlo. Pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que no poder abrasarlo y besarlo antes de irse, debía de comportarse como lo venían haciendo: con cierta frialdad. Esto no le iba muy bien, siendo una persona tan emocional y temperamental, pero tenía que intentarlo por el bien de su amigo. Si quería lo mejor para él, debía de sublevar sus sentimientos.

—Con esto, hemos terminado la reunión —dijo el abuelo y aún Líder de la Tribu. Unos segundos después se despidió en su idioma, o sea, el ainu; y todos los presentes que estaban sentados se pararon y salieron por la puerta. Los dos niños que se habían mantenido parados salieron detrás de sus padres. Mientras que el muchacho simplemente se quedó allí un rato más hasta que su padre le tocó el hombro para que reaccionara.

Horokeu tenía la mirada perdida y dispersa. Era más que evidente que, físicamente sí, pero mentalmente no estaba allí. Quizá si no hubiera sido tan evidente, Oyaji no lo habría notado y lo habría tomado como el aburrimiento tan común de su hijo, pero notó que no era simple aburrimiento.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el hombre.

—No, Oyaji —respondió Horo-Horo todavía sumido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Oyaji? —repitió su padre, recalcándole la palabra. En ese momento Horo-Horo cayó al planeta tierra y le miró comprendiendo todo, después contempló la sala vacía. Sólo estaban él y su padre.

—Lo siento, padre —respondió, recordando que nunca le decía así en frente de él. Desde hacía un tiempo se le había dado por llamarlo por su nombre, en vez de "padre" o "papá", simplemente comenzó a sentirlo distante. Pero nunca le dijo así en frente de él, porque pensó que no le gustaría. Ya que su padre es muy apegado a él y, a veces, no le gusta mucho que sus hijos empiecen a tomar distancia de él.

—Estoy bien, sólo pensaba en el futuro… Ya sabes. Tú como líder y yo como jefe, será… muy distinto —comentó, pero en el fondo se refería a otra cosa.

—Ahora sí estoy preocupado…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó abriendo los ojos grandes como platos.

—Porque estás pensando, eso es digno de preocupación —comentó a modo de chiste.

Horo-Horo sólo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Después su padre le colocó su mano en el hombro, lo que hizo que su hijo adoptara una actitud más seria.

—Serás un gran jefe —comentó y se alejó hasta la puerta. Horo-Horo sonrió, por suerte su padre no notó la falsedad en ella, pues él mismo sabía que no iba a ser el jefe que su padre creía. —Iré a buscar a tu hermana, ¿vienes?

—Ah… no, quedé en verme con Damu… digo, Kororo después de la reunión —respondió con la misma sonrisa falsa, hasta que su padre se encogió de hombros y se marchó. En ese momento Horo-Horo suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Había demasiadas cosas que no deseaba que su padre supiera, o al menos no quería decírselas en la cara, pues muchos sabemos que los padres conocen todo sobre sus hijos, pero siempre esperan a que éstos se los digan. A veces Oyaji se quedaba con las ganas de que su hijo fuera sincero con él; pues nunca llegaba la confesión.

Se detuvo un paso después de atravesar umbral de la puerta y suspiró. Comenzaba a dudar de cada paso que daba, sentía que se había metido en un embrollo del que no podía salir fácilmente.

— ¡Horokeu! —le llamó una voz familia, haciendo que se sobresaltara y se girara con brusquedad. Mas al encontrar la cara de su abuelo, se calmó.

— ¡Me asustaste! —le gritó. — ¿Qué pasa?

—No parecías muy contento con tu "ascenso". Te veías triste…

—Más bien fastidiado —comentó por lo bajo.

— ¿Enojado? —preguntó el viejo sin haber escuchado bien la última palabra.

—Molestado —corrigió su nieto.

—Concentrado… —dijo pensado haber corregido el error.

— ¡Desalentado!

— ¿Excitado? —dijo su abuelo, todavía sin lograr entender lo que decía su nieto, pero logrando que éste se ruborizara.

—Ya veo por qué te retiras —comentó Horo-Horo en voz baja.

—Respétame, todavía no me retiro.

— ¡Eso sí lo escuchas! —gritó Horo-Horo.

—Todavía no respondes a mi pregunta inicial —dijo el viejo cambiando de tema.

Horo-Horo suspiró. Estaría horas intentando hacer que su abuelo comprendiera lo que había querido decir y tenía cosas para hacer. Simplemente se dio un leve golpe en la frente y miró a su abuelo como quien mira a su amigo molesto que viene de visita.

—Mejor adivina, termina en "ado" y rima con enojado, molestado, concentrado, desalentado y excitado —le dio por respuesta y se marchó.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la atravesaba y salía se mantuvo diciendo: _viejo sordo, después pides que te escuchen; menos mal que tú dijiste de renunciar, porque si otro te lo dice hubieras entendido ir a nadar y estarías congelado en el lago._

Miró alrededor, la aldea de los Kuropokkuru no debería de estar tan lejos de allí. Sencillamente había que atravesar el bosque que se hallaba frente a él, pero que en realidad rodeaba a todas las casas de la aldea por el simple hecho de rodear a toda la montaña. Por eso mismo se encaminó hacia donde estaban los árboles más tupidos, no por lo verde sino por la cantidad de ramas cubiertas de nieve. Eso le daba una triste apariencia, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, por ello le parecía una escena normal.

Caminó un poco, sintiendo el ruido de sus pasos sobre la nieve. De vez en cuando se hundía en la misma y se quedaba insultando a su mente y a las fuerzas de la naturaleza por poner obstáculos en su caminó. Su cabeza maquinaba en cómo decirle a Ren que no se volvieran a ver, pero al final concluyó en que él era un chico inteligente, lo entendería si le daba los argumentos correctos. Sobre esto último sí dudó.

Por ir pensando mirando a la nada, se tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo, en otras palabras, comió nieve. Tras saborear el sabor a nada de la nieve, escupió los pedazos de ramitas que tenía en la boca e insultó de nuevo, sólo que no nombró a nadie en específico. Mas cuando hizo eso, una risita burlona se hizo escuchar en medio del silencio invernal. Horo-Horo reconoció la risa y miró hacia delante. Sobre una rama y flotando hacia él, estaba Kororo que lo venía a ayudar a poner de pie otra vez. El muchacho aceptó la ayuda de su mochirei y se sentó en la nieve para poder abrazarla, como siempre hacía –después de enterarse de que era Damuko– para saludarla.

—Si Pirika o cualquiera pregunta, estabas conmigo esta mañana, ¿si? —le informó el Usui, a lo que ella asintió emitiendo un ruidito que sólo entienden los ainus, el cual traduciré para comodidad del lector:

— ¿Por qué?

—Es una larga historia… —comenzó a decir a modo de explicación y respuesta Horo-Horo con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sólo quiere que abales una mentira de él —dijo una voz muy conocida para Horo-Horo que provenía de unos metros más atrás de la pequeña y se acercaba a él.

— ¡Ren! —dijo el muchacho sorprendido de verlo allí. Efectivamente, caminando hacia él, con Bason al lado y de brazos cruzados, venía el chino heredero de una fortuna. — ¿Qué haces?

—Fui a buscar a Kororo, pensé que te ahorraría tiempo —respondió con una sonrisa de soberbia.

—Bueno… gracias…

—Realmente es un chico amable, ¿puedes creer que se lleva bien con Gororo? —dijo con una sonrisa Kororo.

—Eso no puedo creerlo; si a mí apenas me dirige la palabra —comentó Horo-Horo sorprendido. Después miró a su amigo y le sonrió, no entendía cómo decirle lo que quería decirle, pero prefirió dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera. Por ello, se puso de pie y, dándole la espalda, le dijo: —Vamos, o llegarás tarde.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Ren desconcertado.

—Vamos los dos, te dije que te acompañaría al aeropuerto —respondió Horo-Horo mirándolo con frialdad.

—Pero… faltan tres horas para el vuelo…

—Y una hora nos tardaremos en llegar y otra me tardaré en volver, sumemos que los vuelos se retrasar y todo eso —siguió diciendo con la misma frialdad, lo que logró desconcertar aún más al chino.

— ¿No esperarás a que me vaya? —preguntó casi decepcionado.

—Eh, no —contestó y suspiró. En realidad, le molestaba y le dolía mucho tratar con semejante distancia a quien había compartido muchas noches y entrenamientos. Después se armó de confianza y decidió no esperar a verlo en el aeropuerto por última vez: —Creo que deberíamos de dejarnos de ver.

— ¡¿Qué? —dijo casi en una ahogo y recordando lo que le había dicho Bason. En ese momento le dio toda la razón a su mochirei.

—En unos meses seré el jefe de familia de la tribu ainu y estoy seguro que tú ascenderás de puesto en la dinastía Tao, no podremos seguirnos viendo por nuestra reputación… Podríamos vernos, sí, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Una vez al año? Entre eso y nada, prefiero nada —dijo siendo lo más frío e indiferente posible, para que no se trasluzca su tristeza y pesadez. —Por eso, mientras más rápido te vayas, mejor será… Vamos —siguió diciendo al tiempo que le daba la espalda para comenzar a caminar.

—Bason tenía razón —comentó Ren, pero Horo-Horo no se volteó, simplemente dejó de caminar; —sólo me querías por sexo y nada más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son mío, sino del genio-maestro, Hiroyuki Takei-sama

**Advertencias:** algo explícito, no importa, vale la pena, a leer xD

– – –

_**Capítulo IV**_

Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del ainu, inclusive se quedó quieto. Sí, eso era lo que había buscado, pero que se lo dijera le hacía sentir indignado, casi ofendido, pues no era verdad. Él realmente lo quería mucho más que sólo para eso. No podía soportar semejante acusación, no podía tolerar que lo tratara de esa manera.

Apretó el puño, intentando contener su rabia y bronca. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, Ren aún pensaba que todo era un simple juego para él. Aunque en el fondo sabía que todo había sido idea de Bason, no podía creer que su mochirei le controlase de esa manera. Tragó saliva en un vago intento por contenerse. Pero no lo logró, en lugar de eso, se volteó y miró a Ren con severidad. Ya no había ni una pizca de diversión o frialdad en su mirada, sólo enojo, indignación, bronca y otras emociones tan calientes como él mismo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —dijo casi separando las palabras, como quien silabea.

—Lo que escuchaste, idiota —contestó Ren mirándolo de igual manera. —Sólo fui un objeto para ti.

—Oh, claro. Ya entendiste todo —comenzó a decir Horo-Horo tras una breve pausa. Una pausa que le sirvió para intentar aclarar su cabeza, pero que no le sirvió para eso, sino para dejar salir la personalidad que había escondido para sí, esperando no tener que sacarla a luz alguna vez en su vida.

Después de decir esa frase, el ainu esbozó una sonrisa casi psicópata y rió fuertemente mientras seguía diciendo:

— ¡Claro! Por eso mismo te arrojé por la ventana de mi cuarto cuando tuve la oportunidad; después de todo, un juguete como tú se compra en cualquier lado.

Ren sentía que todo lo que había conocido se le venía abajo. El corazón se le estaba destrozando de a poco, y con las palabras de Horo-Horo se dio cuenta de que había sido un completo estúpido. Después de todo, el verdadero idiota había sido él. Pero antes de que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla, llamó a Bason y lo volvió una hitodama, para después realizar el Over Soul. Su compañero, ahora futuro oponente, reía por lo absurdo de la situación, se podría decir que no estaba en sus cabales, por eso no se dio cuenta de la reacción del chino.

En un despliegue de rabia y bronca, Ren corrió hacia donde estaba el ainu, mientras sujetaba su lanza con las dos manos, y dando un salto intentó atacarlo. No era un ataque en específico, pues tenía la mente demasiado nublada como para concentrarse en un ataque poderoso. Alertado por el grito que dio Ren al salta, Horo-Horo dejó de reír y miró con ojos atónitos el ataque. Ojos atónitos que se desvanecieron en una fracción de segundo, para dar paso a la severidad y seriedad de una batalla.

Horo-Horo no se movió, pues una especie de muralla de hielo se desplegó alrededor de él, impidiendo el ataque del Tao. Éste último sólo clavó la punta de la lanza en el hielo. Al notar la falta de efectividad en el ataque, ayudándose con sus pies, desenterró el metal y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. Una vez en él, observó a su amigo. Tenía una sonrisa diferente a la de antes, era como si estuviera cambiando de estado de ánimo de nuevo. Estaba entre calmado y frío, como si no le importara lo que pasaba.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Horokeu, después de deshacer la muralla de hielo.

La pregunta hizo encolerizar a Ren, quien dio un gruñido y se abalanzó de nuevo contra su amigo. Con cada golpe que intentada asestarle, la rabia se le iba haciendo más y más grande. El ainu simplemente se movía de un lado al otro, esquivando la lanza; y si por casualidad le estaba por dar, la nieve que esparcida por el suelo, se elevaba hasta la altura de los muchachos y se volvía hielo, protegiendo así a Horo-Horo. De una u otra manera, Ren no lograba alcanzarlo con su arma y comenzaba a desesperarse.

En uno de los últimos intentos, la punta de la lanza quedó a sólo centímetros de la frente de Horo-Horo. Quien frunció el seño y elevó el brazo; la nieve, como había hecho desde hacía unos segundos atrás, se elevó y un poco de hielo logró detener el arma. La única diferencia era que esta vez el metal fue completamente cubierto y atrapado por el hielo, de manera que Ren no la pudo retirar. Por más que jaló la cuchilla no se movió, lo que le dio tiempo a Horo-Horo de girar y colocarse al lado del chino.

—No puedes ganarme aquí, ¿si Ren? —comentó con su típica sonrisa. Había regresado a un estado más calmado.

Los dos se miraron por un rato, pero esta vez era Ren quien no lograba mantener la calma. La batalla, si es que se le puede llamar así, había ayudado más a Horo-Horo que al que la inició. Pues le había permitido calmarse, mientras que al otro sólo había logrado sentirse con más bronca. Por eso mismo, intentó volver a quitar la lanza del trozo de hielo, sin conseguirlo.

—Basta —dijo Horo-Horo y tomó la mano que sujetaba la lanza, segundos después tomó la otra. Para cuando Ren quiso acordar, sus manos y las de Horo-Horo estaban congeladas y pegadas a la cuchilla.

— ¡Idiota! Ahora tú tampoco podrás soltarla —dijo Ren casi en un grito, mientras deshacía el Over Soul y Bason se ubicaba al lado de Kororo, quien no se había movido de la rama de uno de los árboles.

— ¿Y con eso qué? Ahora ninguno de los dos le puede hacer daño al otro —contestó violentamente, al tiempo que el hielo que sujetaba la punta de la lanza se deshacía y volvía a ser nieve.

Una vez que los se hubieron quedado unos segundos en silencio y con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro, Horo-Horo suspiró y comenzó a hablarle.

—Escucha, lo lamento. No quise herirte es sólo que… te amo, ¿si? Por eso no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí, no me perdonaré el alejarte de tu vida, de tu familia, de quienes realmente dependen de ti. Por eso quise que te enojaras conmigo, pero…

—Al escucharme tus emociones se apoderaron de ti y no pudiste contenerte, como buen idiota que eres —completó la idea Ren, a lo que Horokeu asintió. Por eso Ren rió para sí mismo y volvió a decir: —No toleraste tu propio plan, que estúpido.

Horo-Horo movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, medio sonrojado porque le siguiera llamando "idiota". En parte eso le hacía sentir alivio. Mientras que con sus novias el escuchar "amor", "lindo", etc. significaba que todo estaba bien, con Ren escucharlo decirle "idiota" o, de vez en cuando, "estúpido" o "tonto", era sinónimo de que todo estaba bien.

—Bien, ¿ya puedes soltarme, tonto? ¡Me congelo!

Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la tranquilidad que había obtenido tras decirle la verdad. Pero se reincorporó rápidamente.

—…No —contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Ren enojado, pues su cabello se había hecho más grande de un momento al otro.

—Ya hablamos de tus necesidades —comenzó a decir Horo-Horo con una sonrisa —, ahora hablemos de las mías —dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras elevaba sus manos, y con ellas las de Ren, y acercaba su rostro al del chino.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó algo rojo y un poco nervioso.

—No te pongas así, que no eres niña —comentó con la misma sonrisa y acercándose un poco más. Por el simple hecho de estar fuera de un cuarto, sin el resguardo de cuatro paredes, Ren se hizo hacia atrás, casi instintivamente. Pero esto no hizo que Horo-Horo se detuviera, continuó acercándose. —Sólo quiero algo pequeño: me cansé de estar abajo.

— ¿Abajo? —dijo con un tono de inocencia que hizo sonreír al ainu. En momentos como este era que realmente Ren lo excitaba, cuando era casi como un niño y él se sentía casi como su maestro. No era una muy bonita imagen para la gente, pero él comprendía que nada de lo que hacía era bonito para la gente.

—Sí, de tener el rol del pasivo, ¿entiendes? —siguió diciendo el muchacho, al tiempo que las rodillas de Ren se cansaban y cedían ante el peso de él y Horo-Horo. Por ello Ren terminó sentado en el suelo, pero el ainu fingió que no había notado eso y siguió acercándose a su rostro y elevando la lanza por encima de la cabeza del dueño de la misma.

—Ya no quiero estar abajo tuyo, quiero ser el de arriba, el activo —prosiguió el ainu casi como si fuera un capricho de niño, aunque lo que decía no era algo inocente. —Quiero ser quien te dé, estoy arto de ser el que se queda quieto y tú el que se divierte, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Sólo… quieres… eso? —preguntó Ren ya tirado en el piso, sin siquiera caer en cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a Horokeu.

—Sí, nada más… —contestó arrodillándose encima de Ren e inclinándose hacia delante, colocando las manos de ambos sobre la cabeza del chino y apoyadas en la nieve.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó casi con inocencia.

— ¿No te lo dije ya? —dijo algo sorprendido, pero siguió hablando: —Uno, porque eres todo un animal, demasiado para mí gusto; dos, porque me aburro, no entiendo cómo las mujeres suportan; y tres, ¿cuál es el problema del cambio, marimacho? —terminó de decir casi como una burla, pero la verdad es que no buscaba eso, sino llamarlo de alguna manera distinta a como lo hacía normalmente.

Horo-Horo contempló los ojos del chino por unos segundos, segundos casi eternos de pura dulzura. Él sólo podía ver a quien amaba, y deseaba, más que a nada en el mundo. Sentía que el corazón se le llenaba de goce y no podía evitar no pensar que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Su mirada penetrante le había deshecho el hielo que tanto tiempo había guardado para sí mismo. Por ello es que se atrevía a pedirle algo tan "extraño", pues para él era así, como dejar de ser pasivo y pasar a ser activo.

Se acercó un poco más al rostro de su compañero. Centímetro a centímetro, Ren se fue poniendo más y más rojo. Quizá fue por no estar entre cuatro paredes, quizá porque le incomodaba la posición en la que estaban. Tal vez por el gusto de verle sonrojar lentamente Horo-Horo se acercó a él casi en cámara lenta, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. En un principio, fue simplemente sus labios, cual beso tierno, pero después Horo-Horo abrió la boca y Ren lo acompañó. Sintieron la saliva del otro como si fuera agua dulce y placentera. Pero en cuanto Horokeu intentó tocar la lengua de Ren con la suya, éste se intentó separar. Nunca había intentado hacer eso por vergüenza, pero esta vez sí y no había tenido un buen resultado. Pues se separaron de inmediato.

—Idiota —dijo Ren desviando la mirada. Horo-Horo rió y, lentamente se puso de pie. Realmente disfrutaba de hacer pasar un momento incómodo al Tao, no se podía contener.

Una vez de pie, observó con atención a su compañero en el suelo, casi inmóvil. Rió para sí mismo, pero no tardó en reír más fuerte.

— ¿Ves? Ya aprendiste —comentó entre risas, aludiendo al hecho de que era Ren el que había estado abajo todo el tiempo.

Horo-Horo dio un paso adelante. El sonido de la nieve bajo sus pies, le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho y notó que no estaban tan lejos de la casa de su abuelo. Si alguien lo hubiera visto, habría podido jurar que fue él quien instigó a Ren a hacer todo lo que hizo. Una gran vergüenza le carcomió las entrañas. Sintió un poco de nauseas por el simple hecho de haber parecido un animal, como él le había dicho a Ren. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, como dice el dicho. No se devolvió, simplemente inspiró e intentó guardar lo que había logrado hacer hacía tan sólo segundos.

Se suponía que esas habilidades, de pelea, no las podía mostrar en público, nunca. Pues parece que Ren y sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes que su voluntad. Recordaba todo lo que le habían dicho, pero le parecían delirios. No había sido él por unos minutos y ya había hecho cuanta locura extraña se le había ocurrido. Con razón su familia le decía que su "otro yo" era muy peligroso, ahora lo comprendía.

Kororo bajó de la rama en la que estaba y se le sentó en el hombro. Horo-Horo la tocó con la mano, la calidez del espíritu fue nada comparado con la temperatura de su mano. Kororo lo notó y la alejó de sí, en ese instante el ainu se dio cuenta de lo caliente que estaba. No era por otra cosa que no fuera Ren, ese chico hacía estragos en él.

— ¡Espera, idiota, quítame…! —comenzó a gritar Ren mientras se sentaba y ponía de pie. Pero antes de terminar la frase, notó que la lanza ya no estaba pegada a sus manos. El hielo se había derretido y ahora tenía las manos húmedas por el agua.

—Eh… ¿ahora sí vamos? —preguntó Horo-Horo con un sonrojo y mirándolo como un niño que sabe que cometió una travesura, pero que no se arrepiente, sino que se avergüenza y nada más.

—Si no te vas a poner como "loco" de nuevo, sí —dijo Ren colocándose a su lado.

Los dos se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa, aunque la de uno fue un tanto más expresiva que la del otro –esto no era raro en la personalidad de ninguno de los dos–. Lo que sí había sido extraño era el cambio tan repentino de actitud de Horo-Horo. Pasó por muchos estados de ánimo, algo muy extraño en la gente común, aunque común en este chico ainu. Pero Ren no podía saber eso, por ello estaba en todo su derecho de preguntarle. Mas, por conocer a su amigo, decidió no ir directo al grano todavía.

— ¿Lo que dijiste…?

—Tómalo como un delirio —le interrumpió Horo-Horo intentando hacer que no indagara en el tema.

— ¿Delirio?—repitió el chino, a lo que el japonés respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. —Entonces en las noches deliras todo el tiempo…

Con ese comentario Horkeu se sobresaltó. Lo menos que quería era haber dicho alguna vez algo que no fuera propio de él. Simplemente temía que su "otro yo" saliera a la luz en las sombras, si es que se entiende a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Qué he dicho? ¿Muchas cosas? ¿Cosas como las de ahora? ¡Dime! —dijo perturbado y preocupado.

—Tranquilo, nada que importa demasiado. Pero tu ánimo cambia constantemente, y eso lo notas —comentó Ren quitándole importancia. —No preguntes cosas que sabes, idiota —agregó haciendo silenciar a Horo-Horo quien se sintió más tranquilo, pero no así Ren.

El muchacho seguía pensando en lo extraño del comportamiento de su amigo. Si bien siempre supo que era algo idiota y estúpido, serio y extraño no era algo que encajara en su perfil. O necesitaba un psicólogo o algo raro tenía. Pero había estado en casa del ainu, como visitante admitido y como intruso oculto también, y nunca había visto algo que pudiera detonar algún comportamiento que afectara su psique.

Muchas noches sentía que quien estaba a su lado no era Horo-Horo, sino alguien más. Pues no sólo su forma de actuar era distinta, sino su esencia, su furyoku. Se volvía muy distinto de lo que le mostraba cuando tenían alguna batalla o entrenamiento. Era muy distinto de lo que le había mostrado en el Shaman Fight, había algunas batallas en donde se había mostrado esa esencia, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención creyendo que mientras ayudara al equipo estaría bien. Pero ahora ya no eran un equipo, sino un dúo y, más que eso, amigos.

Caminaron un poco calle abajo. Puesto que debían de llegar al pueblo más cercano, desde allí podrían subir a algún transporte –preferentemente público, pues Horo-Horo no contaba con dinero suficiente y Ren no había traído mucho dinero, sólo el necesario para comprar el boleto de regreso a China– y llegar al aeropuerto. Pero para eso primero había que bajar la colina en la que se encontraban.

Mientras caminaban, lo hacían en silencio. Ren seguía maquinando en su cabeza el motivo de los cambios extraños de Horo-Horo, concluyendo en que no necesita un psicólogo o psiquiatra, pues si los necesitara su foryoku no cambiaría. Y Horkeu pensaba en qué era lo que le pasaba que sentía que su interior estaba mucho más descontrolado que antes, si bien nunca fue el mejor en controlarlo, pues lo dejaba salir en las batallas difíciles, ahora notaba que sin siquiera querer "él" se salía de donde debía estar y se mostraba sólo con Ren. Quizá su organismo tenía mucha más influencia sobre su mente de la que deseaba.

Una vez en el pueblo y tras hablar con algunas personas que reconocían al chico ainu y lo saludaba o criticaban o exigían cosas como que les de el dinero que les debía. Algunos le preguntaban por su amigo, pero él les respondía que se marcharía hoy y debían encontrar transporte antes de que el vuelo se fuera. Otras veces Horo-Horo preguntaba la hora en la que pasaba el colectivo hacia el aeropuerto, pues no era muy común en esa zona. En cuanto lo vieron llegar por una calle, el ainu tomó de la mano a Ren y juntos corrieron para evitar que se fuera sin ellos.

Lo abordaron y el muchacho de Hokkaido pagó los pasajes de ambos. Mientras hacía eso, no notó que seguía teniendo la mano de Ren entre las suyas. Y éste no se esforzó mucho por quitársela de encima, ya que sería la última vez que lo sentiría tan cerca, si es que el idiota seguía sosteniendo que lo que le había dicho eran puros delirios. Dirigió su mirada a las otras personas sentadas, que no eran muchas, pues casi nadie tomaba ese ómnibus, sólo esos dos locos que duermen juntos y sienten tanta vergüenza que sólo se dicen "te amo" en contadas ocasiones. El conductor los miró con una sonrisa pícara, pero los dos estaban atentos en diferentes cosas y no notaron este modo de mirarlos.

Caminaron sin soltarse y se sentaron en dos asientos ubicados uno al lado del otro. Recién en ese momento cayeron en cuenta de la mirada divertida de uno de los niños que estaban en el asiento delantero. Cuando la madre lo reprendió por mirar así a "esa gente", cayeron en cuenta y se soltaron sonrojados. Después de eso no se hablaron por un buen tiempo.

Ren miró por la ventana. El paisaje cubierto de nieve le hacía pensar que todo estaría bien y que volverían a verse como venían haciendo hacía tiempo. Pero en el fondo el temor se acrecentaba y el solo hecho de pensar en el futuro sin él le hacía estremecer. La tristeza de Horo-Horo era mucho mayor que cualquier sentimiento que Ren pudiera tener. Simplemente sentía que hacía lo correcto, para su pueblo, pero no para él. Sentía que estaba traicionándose a sí mismo y eso no le gustaba, aunque pensaba que de esa manera las cosas serían mejores para Ren. La verdad, había considerado lo mejor para todos, menos para sí mismo.

Los fantasmas revoloteaban por el lugar. Kororo de vez en cuando se apoyaba en el respaldar de uno de los asientos, mientras que Bason se divertía saliendo un rato del transporte para contemplar el paisaje. Le agradaba mucho las montañas, pero para la Kuropokkuru ese paisaje le aburría mucho como para ponerse a contemplarlo durante el viaje. Cuando el niño y la madre que estaban sentados delante de la pareja de chicos se levantó de su asiento y se bajaron en la parada más cercana, los dos fantasmas se sentaron allí, por el simple gusto de hacerlo, ya que no estaba cansados –la verdad, creo que los fantasmas no se cansan de estar parados, puesto que flotan–.

—Tú… no hiciste un Over Soul —dijo Ren de repente, viendo que ya nadie los rodeaba y que podía preguntarle sin ningún pudor lo que quisiera. —Entonces… ¿cómo hiciste "eso" con el hielo?

Horo-Horo vaciló un momento, pero no quiso decirle algo, por lo que bajó la cabeza y se quedó callado. Pero esa contestación no bastó para satisfacer la curiosidad del chino, cuyas maquinaciones le llevaron a deducir que algo tenía que ver con el gran poder que el ainu escondía dentro de sí. Aunque él supiera de eso, quería comprender el porqué de cada cosa. Después de todo, es humano y la curiosidad es algo natural en los humanos, ¿o no?

— ¿Tiene que ver con tu furyoku? ¿"No puedes ganarme aquí", por qué aquí no puedo ganarte? —inquirió Ren mirándolo. La presión de su mirada hizo que Horo-Horo lo viera a los ojos, nunca podía desviar su vista cuando él lo miraba así.

—Sí, todo tiene que ver —comentó, después suspiró y se resignó a tener que contarle toda la verdad. Después de todo, no haría daño que él lo sepa, no vive con él ahí en Hokkaido. —Con esa frase de seguro quise decir que "aquí, en lo bosques" no me podrías ganar porque ello aumenta mi furyoku; lo hace tan fuerte que no necesito un espíritu para hacerlo funcionar a mi antojo.

—O sea, que no necesitas utilizar un espíritu para "posesionar" objetos. Los posesionas contigo mismo —completó Ren. Horokeu sonrió.

—Sí, lo que dijiste.

—Eso es tan ilógico como decir que la gravedad es producto de otra gravedad mayor. Dime la verdad y deja de fingir —dijo enojado Ren, por ello el ainu se dio cuenta de que era muy malo mintiéndole.

—Bien… Hay "otro yo" en mí —respondió con frialdad. Pese a que Kororo lo escuchó, no le dijo nada y siguió mirando al frente.

— ¿Otro tú? ¿Otro espíritu aparte del tuyo?

—Algo así. Mi tribu dice que, al ser descendiente directo de mi antepasado lobo, yo tengo su esencia dentro de mí, que debo controlar para que no salga y se comporte… bueno… como tú ves en las noches u hoy mismo. El lobo se fortalece por la cercanía que tenga su protector, o sea yo, de los lugares sagrados, como la aldea de los Kuropokkuru. No debo de decirle eso a nadie, porque son secretos de los ainus, o sea, que no debería de estarte contando esto.

—Entonces tu "otro yo" es un lobo, por así decirle —dijo a modo de conclusión Ren algo pensativo. En ese momento todo le encajó como buen rompecabezas que estaba construyendo. Horo-Horo asintió con la cabeza, esta vez era sincero.

—Un lobo solitario, oportunista, frío como el hielo y tan fuerte como la roca, invencible y con los instintos animales muy desarrollados —completó Horo-Horo, algo egocéntrico.

—Pero algo confundidos, porque le gustan los de su mismo sexo —comentó Ren serio. Horo-Horo no sabía si reírse o no, pues rara vez comprendía si era un chiste o era de verdad lo que le decía su amigo. —Tranquilo, eso no me molesta en lo absoluto. Me molesta que no me hayas dicho nada sino hasta ahora —siguió diciendo.

—Lo siento. Soy parte de la cultura y la tradición de mi pueblo, no debería de estar haciendo esto. Se supone que viva…

—Por y para los ainus y con el fin de ser el líder de la tribu, ya lo sé —completó Ren, quien de vez en cuando se hartaba de escucharlo decir eso cada noche. —Tu "otro yo" dice eso dormido o cuando… ya sabes…

—Oh, lamento eso —se disculpó el ainu. —No fue mi intención.

—Ahora lo sé. Pero si me lo hubieras dicho antes no te habría insultado tanto en ese momento, mas parece que no lo recuerdas…

—Lo recuerdo como si fuera un sueño —respondió pensativo.

— ¿Y las batallas? ¿Recuerdas exactamente lo que pasó en cada una? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—A decir verdad, las recuerdo bien hasta cierto punto y después es todo como un sueño —respondió algo rojo y con una sonrisa.

—Que buen actor, incluso yo te creí —confesó Ren y miró por la ventana. En ese momento divisó el aeropuerto. —Creo que debemos bajar.

—Sí — aseguró el muchacho acercándose a la ventana y aplastando con las manos las piernas de Ren. Quien lo quitó rápidamente, acompañando su movimiento con un insulto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, sino de Hiroyuki Takei.

– – –

Capítulo V

Los dos muchachos entraron en el gran lugar por la puerta principal. Ninguno de los dos iba hablando, pero parecía que estaban algo tensos e incómodos con la presencia del otro. Ren miraba a todos lados, pese a que no era la primera vez que entraba por la puerta principal, siempre se sentía atraído por lo típico y, a la vez, extraño de ese aeropuerto casi abandonado.

A su alrededor había unos cuantos negocios. Algunos eran simples kioscos, otras tiendas de ropa o regalías, que eran algo caras a decir verdad. Se quedó mirando algunos negocios, mas simplemente las observaba por pocos segundos. Después de todo, tenía todavía dos horas para que su vuelo salga, según el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de la galería. Horo-Horo lo esperaba de vez en cuando, por lo general ese tipo de lugares le aburría. Todo era tan monótono que le molestaba estar allí.

En un momento, el ainu se detuvo en seco y contempló al frente, aunque no vio nada en especial, sólo se mantuvo con la vista en esa dirección, pensativo. Ren se chocó con él, pues venía distraído. Tras empujarlo y casi tirarlo, por la bronca de haber sido tomado de improviso.

— ¡¿Qué pasa, idiota? —gritó mirándolo desde un costado.

— ¿No se te quedó algo en mi casa? No sé, ropa… cosas… algo así… —dijo algo preocupado y mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Y ahora que estamos a una hora de viaje de regreso a tu casa, recuerdas eso? —dijo fastidiado. Horo-Horo se sonrojó, y es que tenía razón, pero no se había acordado antes, había estado ocupado pensando en echarlo de allí. Al ver esta reacción, Ren decidió responderle a la pregunta en vez de criticarlo sin sentido: —No, no traje gran cosa… Sólo era un visita de dos días, ¿para qué traer más que lo puesto y dinero? —contestó un tanto fastidiado y mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Ah, bien —dijo a modo de respuesta. En realidad no podía quitar los ojos del reloj de la pared, por lo que su mente estaba en cualquier lado menos en donde debía de estar: al lado de Ren Tao.

Ren se acercó al lugar donde vendían los boletos de avión, pero por haber mucha gente en la cola –en realidad sólo eran ocho, pero para él era mucha gente–, Horo-Horo decidió esperarlo detrás. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y fue a comprar. El ainu miró a todos lados, silbó y caminó de un lado al otro, estaba ansioso y no podía ocultarlo. Lo peor de todo es que más que una ansiedad de las que se sienten en las previas a los conciertos, era de esas ansiedades que parece que nunca se van. Él sólo esperaba a que el momento de marcharse llegara lo más rápido posible, pero el tiempo no pasaba. Y mientras más miraba el reloj, sentía que los minutos eran cada vez más lentos.

Miraba el reloj como desquiciado. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, algo que sólo había sentido en la previa de una de las batallas del Torneo de Shamanes. No podía quitar la vista del reloj. Las manecillas, la manecilla del segundero en realidad, giraba y giraba y giraba. La vista seguía esa aguja, cual péndulo de un hipnotista. Concentrado en la observación, todos los sonidos y personas de su alrededor se hicieron irrelevantes, tanto que sólo escuchaba el casi inaudible sonido del "tic-tac" y sólo estaban él y el reloj en el lugar.

—Hey, idiota —dijo Ren y le tocó el hombro, al ver que no reaccionaba. Lo primero que hizo Horo-Horo fue estremecerse, dar un salto y acompañar sus movimientos con un grito. De inmediato se giró y su corazón dejó de latir con fuerza al ver a Ren parado detrás de él.

—Me asustaste —dijo algo agitado.

—Solo tú te asustas en pleno día —comentó con una sonrisa altanera, después miró a otro lado.

— ¿Comiste algo antes de venir? —preguntó de repente Horokeu.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí, eres molesto. Por cierto, ¿sabías que los Kuropokkurus roban sándwiches del pueblo? —respondió, dándole a entender que sí había comido.

—No, no lo sabía —dijo con cara de reproche y mirando a Kororo disimuladamente, al tiempo que ella se ponía roja y fingía que no se daba cuenta de que le hablaban a ella.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Ren comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que quería Horo-Horo con tantas preocupaciones por él. Mas en seguida se dio cuenta de que realmente, lo que buscaba el ainu, era alejar su mente de lo que realmente iban a hacer allí.

El chino elevó la mirada y miró directamente a su compañero, que miraba hacia otro lado hasta que se percató de su amigo y le miró también.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo que me dijiste? —preguntó Ren algo temeroso de la respuesta.

—Sí —respondió Horo-Horo con la seguridad que tanto temía Ren. Tras es pasaron segundos sin hablarse, hasta que el ainu miró el reloj. —Creo que es hora de irme —dijo y se separó de Ren.

Antes de que el muchacho se volteara para poder salir del lugar, su compañero lo llamó, haciendo que éste le prestara algo de atención. Sabía que si lo miraba dos veces, pensaría en su decisión, lo que haría que se retractara, lo que no quería hacer. Mas en ese momento, lo miró y sintió como si algo le estuviera molestando en el pecho. La angustia lo invadió, pero se esforzó porque no se le notara.

— ¿Te irás así como así? —preguntó Ren con un tanto de tristeza encima.

—Sí, esto es un adiós —contestó rápidamente Horo-Horo antes de que su corazón le molestara en su toma de decisiones.

— ¿Hasta luego? —intentó corregirle el otro muchacho.

—No, adiós —volvió a decir su amigo. Acto seguido, se giró y caminó hacia la puerta.

Con cada paso, sentía que su corazón se iba destrozando. Había algo en ese chico que le impedía hacer eso sin que se sintiera mal y con una sensación de culpa que no podía explicar. Había terminado con otras parejas, pero con él le era muy diferente. Había algo que no podía explicar. Simplemente, ignoró todo, inclusive los sonidos de su mochirei que se esforzaba porque no se fuera de esa manera y le diera una despedida como corresponde a su amigo y compañero.

— ¡Horo-Horo! —lo llamó Ren, pero en ese momento lo vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta principal y perderse de su vista tan rápido como se había inmiscuido en su vida y transformado sus pensamientos.

Se quedó en silencio, contemplando el lugar tan repleto de gente y, a la vez, tan solitario. Por su mente y corazón pasaron las mismas cosas que pasaron por la mente y corazón del ainu. En algún lugar, los dos se parecían y mucho. Las personalidades y el modo de expresar las cosas, era lo único que los hacía diferentes el uno del otro, pero en el interior, los dos eran muy similares.

—Señorito —le llamó Bason, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo, junto con Kororo, pero que estaba consiente de lo que pasaba entre su amo y su amigo, — ¿se encuentra bien?

—Ya qué —dijo Ren intentando no mirar a Bason y no parecer el único loco hablando sólo en el aeropuerto. Se dio media vuelta y miró por el enorme ventanal del lugar. Algunos aviones despegaban con un ruido sumamente fuerte, tanto que lo aturdió. Pero le restó importancia.

Sin Horo-Horo, el vacío comenzaría. Ese mismo vacío que lo había llevado a encontrarse con él el mayor tiempo posible, y en intervalos muy breves. Pensó que las cosas no podrían haber podido salir peor. Él no estaba allí de visita como siempre, estaba allí para decirle algo, algo que no había podido decirle por los inconvenientes. Pensó que si hubiera hecho lo que venía a hacer las cosas no habrían terminado de esa manera tan abrupta y, casi, shockeante.

Suspiró con pesadez a la vez que daba un par de pasos al frente y miraba la hora. En dos horas saldría su vuelo, y ese sería el último vuelo que tome de Hokkaido. La sensación no fue, para nada, placentera. Parecía que ya comenzaba a extrañar al ainu. No obstante no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, ya era tarde. Se volteó nuevamente y contempló el largo pasillo que se extendía de manera horizontal a las grandes paredes transparentes. En ella había un montó de kioscos y tiendas para los turistas, ya los conocía de memoria. En la pared unas cuantas sillas estaban ocupadas, pero un grupo no.

Frente a la silla de la punta, que estaba desocupada, había alguien que miraba por la ventana. Ren se encaminó hacia ella.

— ¿Cuánto escuchaste? —preguntó el muchacho, cruzado de brazos.

—Lo suficiente para saber que algo pasó entre ustedes —contestó ella y lo miró.

—No pasó nada —comentó el chico mirando uno de los aviones en el cielo.

—Si no me dices, le pregunto a Bason. No hay secretos para tu hermana —dijo sonriente la chica.

Ren calculó un poco lo que su hermana le dijo. Eso era muy obvio, incluso si guardara los secretos para sí, Bason debía obedecer a Jun también por el hecho de ser miembro de la dinastía. Y entre guardarse la angustia para sí mismo y contarla a alguien y descargarse con ese alguien, ganaba la segunda opción. Por lo que le narró lo sucedido en le bosque helado, omitiendo las partes que consideró innecesarias y bochornosas para él.

—Ya veo —dijo Jun una vez concluida la narración de su hermano. —Si le hubieras dicho, no habrían terminado así…

— ¡Pero es que él tiene razón! —le interrumpió Ren, lo que hizo que Jun adoptara una mirada más seria. —No deberíamos vernos… ya no.

—Oh, Ren —dijo ella y lo abrazó. Aunque Ren intentó quitarse, Jun no lo soltó y, lejos de odiar ese contacto con su hermana, sintió que no debía zafarse. Se quedó, allí, mas su hermana le dijo antes de separarse: —Quizá haya una solución…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino del gran Takei, Hiroyuki.

– – –

**Capítulo VI**

Tras atravesar el pueblo con mayor rapidez que un gato atravesando el agua, el muchacho se detuvo un rato frente a la ruta de tierra que giraba en torno a la montaña y se curvaba cual serpiente. Observó lo que debía de recorrer para poder llegar a donde estaba el resto de su familia y, junto con ellos, su casa.

Al escuchar pasos detrás de él, de la gente del pueblo que estaba más abajo, comenzó a subir pesadamente. Sentía que todo lo que llevaba puesto pesaba más de dos o tres kilos, aunque no llevaba gran cantidad de ropa. La nieve cayó en pequeños copos apenas perceptibles. Sostuvo un par en la mano, pero se deshicieron y terminó mojándose entero. El frío comenzó a sentirse con fuerza. Incluso él comenzó a tener frío.

Otros copos se quedaron atrapados entre los mechones de su cabello. A pesar de sentir el frío del agua caer por su frente, no se secó. Simplemente permaneció caminando y mirando hacia su espíritu, aunque en el fondo intentaba ignorarlo. La pequeña fantasma giraba a su alrededor, buscando la atención del shaman, pero éste hacía lo posible para poder evitar su mirada. Hasta que ella se quedó quieta delante de él, con lo brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido.

—Deja de mirarme así, lo has hecho todo el camino —se quejó Horo-Horo e intentó atravesarla y seguir adelante, pero por alguna razón se chocó con ella. Por eso mismo, se quedó ahí parado, intentando enfrentar la mirada de reproche de su mochirei. Unos segundos después pudo hacerlo. — ¿Qué te pasa?

Kororo comenzó a hablar utilizando su propio lenguaje Kuropokkuru, el cual traduciré para comodidad como hice antes.

—A mí, nada. ¡A ti, que te pasa! —gritó ella señalándolo con el dedo.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo algo tartamudeando el ainu.

—Estás destrozado porque ese chico se va y aún así me preguntas esa estupidez —contestó ella y lo golpeó en la cabeza. —En este momento, como mínimo deberías estar en el aeropuerto despidiéndote de él. ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que lo que haces es lo más idiota que has hecho en tu estúpida vida?

—No tenía idea de que pensaras así —dijo el muchacho caminando con la cabeza gacha. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no es algo que me concierna. Pero no puedo evitar verte así de mal por un error evitable —respondió tras un suspiro. —Pensé que te arrepentirías…

— ¿Tanta poca confianza me tienes? —preguntó decepcionado el ainu, mientras divisaba la casa de su abuelo a unos metros de distancia de él. Si llegaba a esa casa, sólo le faltarían unos metros más para poder llegar a su casa.

—En cosas como estas, lamento decirlo, pero sí —dijo ella con una sonrisa y una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

—Gracias, me encanta la confianza —dijo a modo sarcástico y bajando aún más la cabeza.

Antes de que pudieran seguir deliberando, y quedando callados por unos segundos, terminaron en frente de la casa del actual líder ainu. Las demás casas estaban un tanto más apartadas de ésta, pero igual se podía distinguir fácilmente las distancias que los separaban de la casa de la familia Usui.

El lugar estaba desierto. Pero en realidad, todos estaban dentro de sus casas, guareciéndose del frío. El único que estaba congelándose las narices era Horo-Horo, a quien nadie había advertido de la tormenta de nieve que se avecinaba. Estornudó cuando estaba a punto de pasar la segunda casa que daba inicio al asentamiento ainu.

—Pero en serio deberías de regresar y decirle que se quede contigo —siguió diciendo Kororo, a lo que él la miró.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te parece que tengo suficientes razones para decirle que se vaya y no vuelva? Lo que tenemos no funcionará, mejor terminar así —dijo poniendo fin a la discusión y avanzando con mayor rapidez.

En cuestión de segundos, vio a la puerta de su vivienda frente a él. El frío que sentía aumentó considerablemente, pese a que en su mente se imaginaba el fuego y el calor de su hogar. Quizá algo le faltaba después de todo, tal vez él sentía frío porque se estaba enfriando de nuevo. Sumergido de nuevo en la soledad que lo había molestado tanto antes de conocer a Ren. Pero en ese momento eso no le pasó por la cabeza.

En el último segundo y cuando Horo-Horo tomó el pomo de la puerta para hacerlo girar y entrar en su casa, Kororo reflexionó sobre lo que le había dicho el chico antes y se acercó a él, para poder susurrarle al oído.

—"Tenemos", o sea que no hay nada terminado. Lo extrañas por sobremanera —comentó y se alejó de él.

En ese instante cayó en cuenta de que había conjugado mal los verbos. Realmente, en matemática no era el mejor, pero en lengua e idioma siempre había tenido buenas calificaciones, pues ahora no podía comprender cómo pudo cometer un error así. Pero de inmediato concluyó en que ella tenía razón. Lo extrañaba demasiado como para poder acostumbrarse y aceptar el hecho de que ya no estará con él. Pero sabía que pensar así, por más que fuera inevitable, no le haría ningún bien.

Simplemente despejó su mente, sacudiendo su cabeza. Giró la manija e ingresó en la casa, dando un fuerte grito como siempre hacía. Saludó con ese mismo grito, y recibió un simple "hola" como contestación. Sonrió para sí, e inspiró fuertemente, tomando fuerza para poder tragarse las lágrimas que tenía contenidas y que deseaban salir en ese momento, sintiéndose al amparo de su casa. Pero no lo hizo.

Caminó hasta la cocina, para poder buscar algo que comer o beber. Por más que eso le aumentara el frío, también lo calmaría un poco. La comida siempre le ayudaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su padre y a su hermana sentados en la mesa, hablando. Cuando lo vieron, le sonrieron a lo que él también les sonrió, aunque fuera fingida, ellos lo conocían y sabían que no debían de preguntarle el motivo. Pirika se levantó y caminó hacia él.

—Hola, Pirika —le saludó, levantando la mano, pero ella lo ignoró y giró a su alrededor. Él la siguió con la mirada y después se dio vuelta para saber qué hacía.

La chica estaba caminando por la sala, como si buscara algo. Pero en cuanto comprendió que su hermano la observaba, se detuvo y lo miró.

—Ah…, hola, hermano —le saludó y caminó hacia él. — ¿No hay… alguien… contigo? —preguntó acercándose a él.

— ¿Alguien como quien? —repitió el chico incrédulo y algo nervioso.

—No sé… Alguien como… un amigo —dijo pensativa y mirando escaleras arriba.

— ¿Un amigo? Pues no sé a qué te refieres —dijo él sonrojado.

— ¡Pero estaba aquí ayer! —gritó ella frustrada, después se dio cuenta de que no tendría que haber dicho eso, por ello se tapó la boca.

— ¡¿Aquí ayer? —gritó Horo-Horo exaltado.

Pirika caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta y miró a su padre, algo sonrojada por haber arruinado todo lo que habían planeado durante tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento, padre —dijo la chica, —no pude evitarlo…

—Descuida, no importa —dijo y se paró de su asiento.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Horo-Horo confundido. — ¡¿Ustedes lo sabían? ¡¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace poco —lo tranquilizó su padre, acercándose a él. —Jun nos contó todo, aunque sospechaba de alguien, nunca pensé que fuera un chico.

Al escuchar esa frase Horo-Horo se puso rojo. Su padre le sonrió y acarició la cabeza como hacía cuando tenía cinco años.

— ¿Y… que piensas? —preguntó tímidamente el muchacho.

—Al principio, no me gustó nada —dijo Oyaji seriamente y sin mirarlo a la cara, —ni siquiera quería pensar en que fueras mi hijo…

—Lo sabía —dijo para sí mismo Horkeu, pero su padre lo escuchó.

—Aunque después, no me pareció tan malo cuando ella me explicó que los dos se querían y no se bien de qué manera terminé aceptándote…

—Lo dices como si fuera un "bicho raro", no seas así papá —lo regañó Pirika y le pegó en el codo.

—En realidad, fue tu hermana la que quiso todo esto —comentó Oyaji sonriendo.

— ¿Todo esto? —preguntó Horo-Horo.

—Pensé que Ren le contaría —dijo el hombre a su hija, quien se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando:

—Queríamos que tú y Ren vivieran juntos en donde quisieran, aquí o China; él te debía decir eso y tú deberías de decidir si aceptar o no. Pensé que ya le habías dicho que sí y que él venía contigo. A propósito, ¿dónde está?

En un principio, la euforia lo invadió y sintió que la alegría le invadía hasta el último gramo de su ser. Deseaba saltar y, lo más seguro es, que si fuera más emocional, se habría desmayado. Pero como la alegría suele durarle poco, con la pregunta de su hermana, él recordó el enorme error y acierto que había cometido.

—Pero… yo seré jefe de mi familia… no puedo…

—Sí puedes —intervino su hermana.

—Llegamos a un acuerdo que beneficiará a todos —completó la idea su padre.

— ¿Cu… cuál es? —respondió temeroso de la respuesta.

—Yo será la jefa de familia —dijo Pirika con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú? Pero… ¿se puede? —preguntó y su padre asintió con la cabeza, después miró a su hermana como quien mira a un desconocido. —Pirika, ¿segura?

—Sí, quiero que seas feliz y yo siempre quise tener más participación en la familia. Seré la primera mujer en ascender a jefa de familia, claro que si no lo hago bien, tú volverás. Pero tengo muchas ideas y estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien —terminó de decirle ella con una sonrisa y con mucho entusiasmo.

Pese a ver la felicidad en el rostro de su hermana, Horo-Horo no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella. Sabía las consecuencias de tener un cargo así y que si se le sumaba que ella era chica, se le complicarían aún más las cosas. No podía sentirse tranquilo pensando en su hermana en esa situación. Pero para que ella no se sintiera mal, sonrió de lado, no muy convencido de la idea de ella y su padre.

—No te aflijas, yo quiero hacerlo —dijo Pirika adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Horokeu. Mas como ese comentario no le ayudó en mucho, le dio una palmada en le hombro y siguió diciendo: —Le daré una demostración de modernidad a este montó de vejestorios, sin ofender papá —miró a su padre con una sonrisa pícara y éste asintió con una mezcla de vergüenza, aflicción, alegría y aprobación.

— ¿Realmente quieres, Pirika?

—Te preocupas demasiado. Confía en mí, y has tu vida que yo hago la mía —respondió la chica mirándolo fijamente.

Recién en ese momento Horo-Horo esbozó una sonrisa. Comprendía que, si bien es su hermana menor, ella es muy inteligente y sabe lo que hace. Le tenía la confianza suficiente como para que pudiera decidir por sí misma, por ello se alegró de que pudiera pensar en él por unos cuantos segundos en su miserable vida.

Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue a darle las gracias y la abrazó fuertemente. Los dos hermanos compartieron un abrazo cálido que hizo conmover a su padre, quien era muy difícil de perturbar. Pero es que nunca había visto a su hijo hacer algo así. Siempre había sido un tanto reacio a mostrar de esa manera sus sentimientos y emociones.

—Ahora podrás decirle a Ren que venga sin problemas —comentó ella cuando se separó de él.

— ¡Ren! —dijo él llevándose una mano a la frente y dando unos pasos atrás. —Oh, no.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Pirika y la sonrisa se le desvaneció, lo mismo pasó con su padre, que de inmediato se acercó a los dos hermanos y contempló la expresión desorientada de su hijo.

—Hay que ir al aeropuerto, ¡pero ya! —gritó Horo-Horo volteándose y corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sus dos parientes se giraron y corrieron detrás de él. Pirika alcanzó a su hermano más rápido que su padre. Por ello, se paró delante de él, impidiéndole el paso.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Ren se va a China, tengo que decirle esto! ¡Cometí un error, ahora debo remediarlo! —gritó su hermano y, rodeándola, siguió su camino atravesando la calle y bajando por la montaña.

— ¡Les explicaré en el camino! —gritó Horo-Horo al tiempo que se perdía de la vista de Oyaji y Pirika por la bajada de la montaña.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** este cap. final utiliza a los seres creados por Hiroyuki Takei, mil y un gracias por crearlos.

– – –

**Capítulo VII**

La puerta principal del aeropuerto se abrió abruptamente, empujando a un par de personas que estaban allí. Muchos lo insultaron, pero sus parientes se disculparon por su falta de cortesía. Mas él no se detuvo, siguió corriendo por el pasillo chocando a mucha de la gente que estaba allí esperando.

Corrió seguido de sus dos parientes, hasta que se detuvo en el final del pasillo. Buscó casi en un intento de desesperación a Ren allí. Pero no encontró su silueta por ningún lado. Con los ojos casi idos hacia otro lado, tomó a una mujer que estaba parada allí, mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Ya salió el vuelo a China? —preguntó zamarreándola un poco. La mujer, estupefacta, le señaló un avión que estaba afuera a punto de despegar.

Horo-Horo colocó las manos en el vidrio y comenzó a gritar en vano el nombre de su amigo, nadie le iba a contestar, puesto que no se escuchaba desde las cabinas del mismo. Su familia lo miraba como quien mira a un demente cometer algunas de sus primeras locuras. Pese a que Pirika le dijo que era en vano, él la ignoró y no se detuvo.

Cuando las turbinas del avión se encendieron y vio cómo el mismo se elevaba, sólo pudo emitir un último grito desgarrador y después romper en llanto. Lloró un poco hasta que el avión se elevó y se perdió en el cielo azul, aunque con algunas nubes de tormenta. Sus rodillas se vencieron producto del temblor que le invadía el cuerpo, por ello cayó al suelo, con las manos aún aferradas al vidrio cual hielo a los dedos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Ren se fue y es mi culpa! —gritó desconsolado a modo de respuesta.

— ¿Pero qué tanto te importa?

—Mucho, él era la única persona a la que de verdad amé.

—Y si estuviera aquí, ¿qué le dirías?

—Que lo siento, que lamento mucho todo lo que le hice. De verdad no fue mi intención hacerlo sentir mal, simplemente quería hacer lo mejor. Y que… quiero ir con él a China.

—Pues no creo que haya problema, mi habitación es muy grande y la casa también; le caerás bien a mi familia cuando vivas conmigo —comentó la misma voz que le había estado interrogando, pero acercándose a él.

En ese momento Horo-Horo se dio media vuelta y contempló la silueta que tenía al lado. La sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y los ojos le brillaron como un niño que tiene un nuevo juguete. Incluso llegó a mostrar los dientes en la sonrisa, lo que nunca le pasó antes. Su padre hizo lo mismo al ver a su hijo, por primera vez, tan contento.

El ainu se puso de pie y tomó de los brazos a su compañero. Después dijo su nombre y éste le contestó:

— ¡¿Pues quién más podía ser, idiota?

— ¡Ren! —gritó de nuevo y lo abrazó.

Fue un abrazo, catalogado con honores como "de oso". La alegría del ainu era algo que demostraba con muy poco frecuencia, no obstante cuando lo hacía lograba hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara con igual intensidad.

Estrechó entre sus brazos al chino, quien con el mayor esfuerzo de toda su alma, se dejó abrazar. Hasta que sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

—Bueno ya está —dijo, pero Horo-Horo lo ignoró. — ¡Idiota fuera! ¡Garrapata! ¡Molesto pegote! —gritaba tratando de zafarse. Pero el ainu, por el simple gusto de molestarlo, no lo soltó. — ¡Si vas a ser tan pegote, no vienes conmigo! ¡Fuera, garrapata, idiota!

—Pero sin mí no serías tan feliz, como yo lo soy contigo —comentó Horo-Horo burlándose.

— ¿Qué? —comentó el chico sin entender a qué se refería. En ese momento, en vez de una simple respuesta, se acercó a él y lo besó.

Ya sin importarle si estaban en un lugar público, si estaban sus familias o no, ellos se quedaron unidos por un momento. No deseaban separarse, quería estar más cerca que antes, querían algo más en ese momento, pero no pudieron hacerlo por el simple hecho de tener ropa y porque tampoco tenían tan poca vergüenza.

Sus hermanas contemplaban cómo sus hermanos se deseaban y besaban como si fueran una de esas parejas de las telenovelas. Aunque algo cambiada, pues los dos tenían el cabello corto.

—Hola, Jun —saludó Pirika.

—Hola, Pirika —saludó Jun.

Las dos se miraron como cómplices que eran. Y es que ese plan de hacer que sus hermanos se unieran había salido de sus mentes combinadas.

—Operación… —comenzó a decir la más chica de las dos.

—…Unión de hermanos —siguió diciendo la otra.

— ¡Completada! —gritaron las dos al unísono.

– – –

**Nota final:** gracias por leerlo, realmente me sorprende que alguien quiera leer esto xD. Si hay por ahí alguna persona que no ha comentado, pero que ha leído esto, simplemente me gustaría que me diera un comentario. Aunque más no sea para decir que lo que leyó fue una mierda -_-. Igual gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
